


Clean

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: They wanted her clean & sober





	Clean

_Clean and sober._ That was the party line. They wanted her clean and sober.

It was a strange word, Dani thought. _Clean._

As if getting off the drugs was going to make everything pure again. The drugs were clean. They took away the filth of the world, blanked her mind. While she was under their spell, she could escape visions of the dead boy in the dumpster behind the Vons, wilted lettuce clinging to his face. She could blot out the woman sitting in the lobby, crying into her handkerchief, bruises visible on her shoulders. They helped her to erase the sound of her partner’s voice, which echoed in her mind, again and again. 

_“Reese, I don’t like you like this.”_

The drugs protected her, kept her in the moment.

The moment

The moment

And in the moment, she was clean.


End file.
